The Heart of a Thorn
by Crowfeather's girl
Summary: Mousefur's daughter, Ashheart, finds love with one of Thunderclan's oldest bacholars. Jayfeather struggles to unlock secrets while Thunderclan and Windclan are at war with each other. rated T for violence and treachery. Bad at summeries,please R
1. Chapter 1

The Heart of a Thorn

Me: Alright time for the disclaimer!

Leafpool: "I'm sorry Crowfeather!

Crowfeather: *Sulks*

Nightcloud: *growls*

Breezepelt: *hisses*

Me: Hey! My set! Go deal with this problem some where else

Thornclaw: Can I give the disclaimer?

Ashheart: *purrs* you should.

Me: No! I pick who says it!

Ashheart: Fine

Me: *looks at all of them* Not Breeze-"

Breezepelt: I'm EMO! *runs around*

Leafpool: *smirks at Crowfeather* Nice kit! At least my sons are liked!

Crowfeather: *pelt prickles and he growls* You know what!-

Leafpool: *glares at him and opens her mouth*

Me: uh ok I'll do it! I do not own Warriors or their characters I only write stories about them!

Leafpool: Yeah we all know or else Crowfeather and I would be back together

Me:*rolls eyes* ugh enjoy the fricken story.

Prolouge

_Ashheart stared at her mother's grave, tears brimming in her eyes. "Why? Why did you have to take her from me?" Ashheart begged the silent stars for answers. A Dark grey cat emerged from behind a tree and wrapped his tail around her. "We will get revenge." He growled. "But you must stay in the nursery, the kits cannot be risked. Ashheart bristled but let her fur lay flat. She nodded. The cats turned around and padded back to Camp, leaving behind the grave of Mousefur._

Firestar's pov

_Mousefur's body lay in the center of the clearing. Wounded cats lay all around. Firestar looked around the clearing, shaking his head. _

"_They practically wiped us out." He whispered hoarsely. Sandstorm sat next to him. _

"_Mousefur is dead. And her daughter Ashheart is badly hurt." Sandstorm mewed. Thornclaw lay nearby and jumped up as he heard Ashheart's name. _

"_What! Someone fetch Jayfeather." He yowled. _

_Firestar looked at him quizzically. Thornclaw had taken an Interest in Ashheart when she became a warrior._

_He mentored her. Firestar didn't know Thornclaw had a soft side._

_Ashheart's pov_

_Everything hurt. I couldn't move either. Stars swirled above my head. Mousefur walked forward with my father, Longtail. "Am…am I dead?" My voice trembled. Mousefur shook her head, her eyes clouded. _

"_No…..I have died…..Windclan will face Thunderclan's wrath." Mousefur mewed. _

_Ashheart shook her head. "This was unprovoked."_

_Longtail gazed at his daughter. "Its time for you to go now." He meowed. _

_Ashheart's knees buckled under her and her vision went black._

_. . ._

"_Ashheart! Ashheart are you ok. Ashheart wake up." Thornclaw's mew awoke Ashheart. _

"_Thornclaw?" Ashheart mewed weakly. Thornclaw's eyes cleared and he breathed a sigh of relief._

"_Your alright!" He purred and rubbed his head against her cheek._

_Ashheart purred weakly. "I'm fine." Ashheart got up. Thornclaw sniffed her over. "No wounds?" _

_Ashheart shook her head. "Windclan chose the wrong time to attack." She told him_

_. Thornclaw nodded and growled under his breath. "They will pay for taking Mousefur's life." _

_Ashheart stopped walking. "Mousefur." She echoed in grief. A tear rolled down her cheek. _

_Thornclaw licked her head and lay down beside Ashheart. _

"_It's ok." He soothed. Ashheart sobbed into his chest. _

_Thornclaw licked the top of her head. "Will this work out?" _

_Ashheart asked? Thornclaw seemed surprised. "What?" _

_Ashheart remembered how Icecloud was talking to Thornclaw the other day, no doubt, trying to swallow her jealousy. _

_Thornclaw licked her head. "I love you and only you." He murmered. _

_Ashheart smiled and purred._

_(sorry folks No mating scene…unless you want but someone would have to ask for a mating story. Weirdoes :P just tell me the cats you want and I'll do it ok? Yeah I'm one of those weird people who do that and of course thunderclan get their revenge…who should die? Who knows! mwahahahahahahahha)_


	2. Chapter 2

The heart of a Thorn

Chapter 2

(A/N sorry for keeping you waiting! My mother is an evil person + school is an evil place)

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." Firestar's yowl awoke Ashheart and she padded outside, followed by Thornclaw. "Windclan has crossed the line. They have killed one of our elders and badly injured our warriors. We will react." He turned to Brambleclaw. "Chose your warriors to take on your patrol. It looks as if all of their warriors are fighting. I need a battle patrol to stay here and guard camp in case they come back." Brambleclaw's amber eyes scanned the clan, looking for the cats he wanted on his patrol. Firestar stared at every cat from the highrock. "Brackenfur, Sandstorm, Whitewing, Ashfur, Hollypaw, Sorreltail, Thornclaw and Spiderleg. You will be on my patrol." Firestar jumped down.

"Cloudtail you will be our third battle patrol, pick your cats." Cloudtail nodded to Firestar and went thorugh the crowds of cats. Thornclaw looked at Ashheart. His tounge rasped over her ear. "You must stay." He murmured. Ashheart frowned and nodded. "I will protect the clan if they come back." Thornclaw nodded and padded away. Frestar's patrol stood in front of him. Then there was a rustle in the bushes and Spotted white cat stepped out of them. Her blue eyes sparkled. "I am Oceanbreeze. I have come far with my mate to find a new home." Firetstar looked at her. "Where have you come from?" Oceanbreeze looked at him.

"A place like this. We lived in clans like this one." Firestar looked at her. You may join Brambleclaw's patrol along with your mate. Brambleclaw! I want you to watch how they fight." Brambleclaw nodded and padded over to his patrol; Squirrelflight, Dustpelt, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Poppypaw, and icepaw. Now Oceanbreeze and her mate joined them.

Cloudtail's patrol was listening for orders. His patrol; Birchfall, Graystripe, Honeypaw, Lionpaw and patrol was to unite with Brambleclaw's patrol when the signal was given. Now Firestar led all three patrols along the lake's edge. He turned to the patrols'. "My patrol will go first. When I give the signal, Brambleclaw's patrol will unite with Cloudtail's patrol and then attack." The Patrols stopped at the border. Firestar waved his tail and disappeared into the long grasses of Windclan Territory. Firestar's patrol circled the camp. Brambleclaw's patrol held back. Cloudtail watched the cats. "I smell Thunderclan." It sounded like Whitetail. "Smells fresh." Onestar spoke. Firestar saw them. "Attack!" Firestar's yowl pierced the air and the three patrols streamed into camp. Windclan cats burst out of their dens, hissing angrily. Onestar and Whitetail stopped and ran over. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Onestar roared. Firestar glared at Onestar.

"you asked for it. That attack on clan was unjust and now we have a score to settle. Your clan has killed one of our elders and injured one of my warriors near death" Firestar growled. Onestar scowled. "If that's how you want it Firestar." Sadness lingered in his eyes. "Its not." His mew was quiet. Onestar glared at him. "Tallstar is dead! The bond between our two clans must end, Firestar!" he spat. Firestar arched his back. "So be it." Firestar waved his tail and the cats in his patrol launched themselves onto the Windclan cats. Firestar slammed into Onestar and started to tussle with him. Screeches ripped through the air and blood splattered the ground. "I can't believe we helped you!" Graystripe hissed to Onestar.

Thornclaw fought, looking for her. The cat that had injured Ashheart to almost the point of death. Then he saw her: Nightcloud. Thornclaw roared in anger and slammed into her, digging his claws into her back. Nightcloud howled in pain. "What do you want!" Her mew was sharp with pain. "You almost killed her." Thornclaw's mew was sharp with anger. Nghtcloud sneered. "Ashheart was weak, she couldn't fight Breezepelt. To scared. To weak. So I fought her." Thornclaw growled and bit her shoulder, the leapt onto another cat, leaving Nightcloud to lie in the dust, her life slowly dripping away.

. . .

Crowfeather made his way through Thunderclan territory. Leafpool stood by the lakes edge, her fur shimmering in the Moonlight. Her tears fell into the water making it ripple. Crowfeather watched as she buried her face into her paws. Crowfeather then padded into view and wound his body around hers, making her jump."Crowfeather." her voice came in a whisper. Crowfeather purred and nuzzled her. "But-" Crowfeather looked into her eyes. Leafpool nodded and smiled.

. . .

Brightheart looked around camp. Ferncloud and Millie stood guard at the entrance to camp. Brightheart looked to the Medicine cat den. Jaypaw bustled around inside, sorting herbs she guessed. _Where's Leafpool?_ Brightheart thought. Ashheart lay on the highrock, listening for intruders. Brightheart felt her pelt prickle as she looked in the nursery. Daisy lay huddled in a corner, shaking. Seeing Daisy, Brightheart remembered how worried she was about Cloudtail. Jaypaw came up behind her. "I need to get into the battle." He mewed. 'I can bring back injured warriors and apprentices'. Brightheart tipped her head to one side. "Be careful." She warned. Jaypaw nodded and set off.

. . .

Firestar looked around. Onestar then leapt on him from behind and ran his claws down Firestar's back. Firestar flipped over and flicked a paw across Onestar's face, leaving a deep gash on his cheek. Oceanbreeze was in combat with Whitetail and she fought side by side with her mate. _Shes fighting well_ he thought. Then Firestar felt Onestar's teeth dig into his neck and he went into dizzying darkness.

Jaypaw padded through Thunderclan territory, going straight to the border. Jaypaw stepped right over it and followed the scent of his clan mates to the camp. He heard brambleclaw's howl of outrage. Then he felt teeth in his scruff and he was lifted off the ground. Jaypaw smelt a familiar smell. It was krestlepaw. Jaypaw hissed and took a swipe at him. Krestlepaw put him down smacked him over the head with an unsheathed paw. Jaypaw growled and bared his teeth over Krestlepaw's paw making him cry out in pain. Jaypaw pelted into Windclan camp and smelt Mousewhisker. He lay in heap by the entrance. He was not moving. Jaypaw shook his head and went through the fighting cats. Whitewing slammed against a den. Jaypaw helped her up and started to lead her to camp. Jaypaw sniffed Whitewing. Bad neck wound.

Firestar paced angrily as Bluestar stood in front of him. "You are losing a life." She mewed. Firestar nodded as the darkness crashed over him. Onestar stood over him, his lip curled back in a snarl. "See what you get when you mess with Windclan, kittypet!" Onestar spat. Firestar flipped over and hissed in outrage, then brought his paw down upon Onestar's face, making blood pour down the side of it. "See what you get when you mess with thunderclan, onewhisker." Firestar growled.

Firestar got off of Onestar and looked around. "Thunderclan." Firestar yowled. "Retreat." He said calmly. "Firestar." Onestar hissed. "This isn't the end." Firestar nodded with a scowl and left.

(Please R&R. and please no flames! keep it to yourself because writing is my life and I won't let some person ruin it for me!)

;


	3. Chapter 3

The Heart of a thorn Chapter 3

(Spring break! Best time to sit down and type but suggestions are appreciated!)

Jaypaw padded back through Thunderclan territory, his pelt prickling with annoyance. Whitewing was so jumpy that it took twice as long to dress her wound! Jaypaw, lost in thought, padded into a wall of Windclan and thunderclan scent. Jaypaw stiffened as he heard a twig snap and he unsheathed his claws. "Jaypaw!" A sharp but terrified mew ran through the air. "What are you doing out of camp!" Jaypaw knew exactly who it was. The Jaypaw sniffed the air. "Crowfeather! What are you-?" Jaypaw bristled. "Leafpool, Whitewing is in camp right now with a bad neck wound! You should have been in camp to take care of her while I went to get more patients!" Jaypaw snarled. Then he could see. The starts swirled above his head, glinting down frostily. The Lake's waves sloshed against the edge lazily.

Then he heard screeching. "You can't stop me from seeing Crowfeather!" Jaypaw noticed it was Leafpool. Jaypaw turned to see she was screeching at the old clan medicine cat, Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt's warm eyes were now fierce and cold. "leafpool, I don't know what your doing with him but it has to stop!" Her growl was serious. "You don't know what its like!" Leafpool screeched at her. Cinderpelt's gaze looked far away as if she was in a trance. "I know you have these feelings' but Medicine cats have to control them." Leafpool glared at Cinderpelt. "I don't want to control them! I won't control and I'm going to keep seeing Crowfeather and theres no way your going to stop me!" Cinderpelts eyes flashed and she lunged at Leafpool, her claws outstretched. Leafpool gasped in terror and raced away.

The scene changed. Now he was Crowfeather, staring wistfully at leafpool. Her shining pelt and warm amber eyes made her unbearable. Leafpool smiled and scooted next to him. He twined her tails with his. Jaypaw shook his head and the blackness washed over him. The memories had only taken a second.

"You should be defending your clan-mates, not avoiding this battle!' jawpaw snarled. Leafpool's rage stabbed at him. "You will never understand." Jaypaw bared his teeth. "I know enough and he plunged back into the forest, crossing the Windclan border.

(Thornclaw's POV)

Thornclaw opened his eyes to see Ashheart's lovely gaze hovering above him. "Thornclaw." She whispered. Thornclaw licked her cheek. "Thornclaw, I'm having kits!" Ashheart rubbed up against him. Thornclaw tried to get up, fell back down. Jaypaw padded over. "Breezepelt is nasty cat to be fighting." Jaypaw mumbled. Ashheart lay down next to Thornclaw. "Windclan had better watch out." Thornclaw growled. "Yeah." Dustpelt agreed. Thonclaw held Ashheart's loving gaze.

(Jaypaw's point of view)

Jaypaw stomped of camp, remembering his recent fight with Leafpool. They where in the medicine cat den. "You should have been here." Jaypaw hissed. "You don't control what I can do." Leafpool retorted. "Neither could Cinderpelt." Jaypaw grumbled. Leafpool pricked her ears and anger radiated off of her pelt. Then he saw something: Leafpool curled up with three kits. "Their Crowfeather's." Leafpool whispered to Squirrelflight. Jaypaw shook his head. "Is Crowfeather….My father?" Fear crackled in the air. Leafpool's voice was restrained with pain and grief. "Yes." Jaypaw felt red hot anger boil inside of him. "You're a lie!" He roared. "You're no medicine cat!" Jaypaw roared and he stomped out of the medicine cat den. Jaypaw sat by the lake, his thoughts buzzing like angry bees. Jaypaw got up angrily and padded to the MoonPool. "Tell me some answers." He murmerd. Jaypaw lapped at some of the water and fell asleep, his nose touching the surface. When he opened his eyes again a silvery she-cat sat before him. "Jaypaw." Her tone was soft. "I have come to help you. I am Feathertail the daughter of Silverstream and Graystripe." Jaypaw shook his head. "But wasn't Silverstream in Riverclan?" Jaypaw had heard some old stories of battles and friendships between the other clans. "Yes. Graystripe and Silverstream were in a forbidden love." Jaypaw looked at her. "How are you going to help me?" He asked. Feathertail looked at him. "I loved crowfeather." She swept her tail towards him. "Come and I shall tell you." Jaypaw sat down and listened.

(Ashheart's POV)

"Mousefur, they can't!" Ashheart gasped in horror. Longtail stood nearby. Mousefur spoke again.

"The clans are not to fight like this. You must all stop or else there will be total destruction for all the clans!" Longtail finally spoke. "You will see what they have done and what they will do. Onestar is devious, don't forget that." With that Longtail touched noses with his daughter and padded away with Mousefur.

(Crowfeather's POV)

Crowfeather padded through the tall grasses of Windclan territory. Nightcloud padded close beside him, her wounds nearly healed now. Everytime Crowfeather walked he sand his claws into the peaty soil. Crowfeather knew something was up. _Jaypaw looked to much like Leafpool. And none of Squirrelflight's kits look like her….Hollypaw looks like me…._Then anger came. _SHE NEVER TOLD ME! _He exploded inside himself. Then Crowfeather remembered. He was sitting there at the border waiting for leafpool. She head told him it was urgent. The Wind was ruffling the tall grasses of the moor. Leafpool's amber gaze stared at him through a thicket. Crowfeather growled angrily at her. "Leafpool, Nightcloud is having my kits!" leafpool had not had the chance to speak yet, but she just stared back at morosely and left without a word the whole time. Crowfeather growled to himself when he remembered that memory. He should have noticed she was having kits! Her belly was bulging and her eyes were warmer. Nightcloud pressed up against them as they padded into camp. Onestar was standing on the highledge.

"This is what Thunderclan deserves for messing with us!" Onestar moved his tail to show three kits, shaking in terror. Shocked and horrified gasped ran throughout camp. Whitetail wrapped her tail around her bulging belly (**A/N: Their Onestar's)** "Thunderclan and Windclan may have fought, but stealing kits!" Crowfeather snarled. "Their no good." Onestar sneered. "They are those of Graystripe and that Kitty pet warrior Millie!" Crowfeather glared at him. "I don't care whose kits they are! It is against the warrior code!" Onestar glared down at him. "We will see how much they care about their kits when they come for them."

**A/N: Please review I need more ideas! **** please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

The Heart of a Thorn chapter 4

(A/N: ok ok some of you don't like how Oceanbreeze came and that's alright I shouldn't be messing with the story just pretend they never came)

"My kits are gone!" Millie's shriek pierced the air. Graystripe burst from the Warriors' den and tasted the air. "Windclan!" His fur fluffed up and his claws unsheathed. Millie stood over her empty nest, her kits scents stale. Windclan scents lingered in the back of the nursery and there was a gap. "Now Windclan will pay." Firestar's eyes where as cold as ice. "Graystripe you will lead a recue party. Pick your cats to go with you." Firestar made a curt nod and padded over to his den, Sandstorm following.

(Thornclaw's POV)

Thornclaw lay in the nursery with Ashheart, her belly slightly rounded. "I am not going to leave you." He mewed. Ashheart looked at him quizzically. "Why?" Thornclaw's eyes betrayed pain. "Because, I don't want you to lose me like I lost her." Ashheart frowned. "A warrior does not need to kill to show that the battle is won." Thornclaw rolled his eyes at her incredible memory.

"Brindleface is gone forever until I join Starclan. I don't want you to live like that." Ashheart glared at him. "Oh so I'm just some replacement for brindleface!" Ashheart's mew was bitter with sadness and anger. Thornclaw's face was blank. "Wait-What? Brindleface is my mother." Ashheart looked away in embarrassment. "I-I knew that!" Her mew was shaky with relief. "Haven't I already told you that I love you and only you?" Ashheart purred. "Something like that." And she batted playfully at his ears.

(Jaypaw's POV)

"Jaypaw, from this moment on you will be known as jayfeather. May Starclan light your path?" Leafpool lapped up some of the Moonpool water and fell asleep. Jaypaw fell asleep and Barkface, the old Windclan medicine cat face him. "Our clans will kill each other. You much stop this from happening. Jayfeather dug his claws into the ground. "Do you know whats happening now?" Barkface asked. Jayfeather nodded. "There is a rescue party in Windclan camp now rescuing some kits they _stole_ from us." Barkface glared at him. "I have come to tell you that we need to stop this." Jayfeather looked at him. "Firestar and Onestar can push how far they will go. This is between them, not anybody else." With that word Jayfeather whirled around and stalked away. Jayfeather almost stomped in on Leafpool. "We need more herbs." Yellowfang was busy telling Leafpool what she needed. "a lot of Marigold and horsetail is also good." Leafpool was nodding. "I don't know how much longer we can go on like this. Windclan and thunderclan at war? This isn't going to end well." Leafpool sighed sadly. The usual fog that had barred Jayfeather's way before was lifted. Now Crowfeather and Leafpool raced back to the clan territories. Memories swirled together as he saw tooth and claws. Red stained his vision then he heard a screeching sound and Leafpool was running towards her old mentor. Jayfeather watched in horror and then saw Crowfeather again. Leafpool and Crowfeather touched noses one last time and he heard him whisper. "Starclan." Leafpool nodded and broke away. Jayfeather awoke bye the side of the Moonpool and got up. He started to pad away with Leafpool and they said their good-byes to the other medicine cats. By the time they had gotten to camp the rescue party was back with the kits, injuries covered their bodies. Jayfeather sighed and went into the medicine cat den, pulling out herbs and mixing them. Jayfeather came over to Graystripe and listened to what he was saying. "-Had to fight Onestar for them." Jayfeather growled an applied Marigold to his scratches. "Breezepelt and Nightcloud weren't to easy either." Dustpelt mewed. Weariness shot from Dustpelt. Ferncloud came over to him and nuzzled him. Jayfeather listened to them. _I wish Leafpool would have told me…._


	5. Chapter 5

The heart of a Thorn Chapter 5

A/N: alright seriously I need ideas! I'm running dry! Please R&R

Crowfeather watched Breezepelt pad after his hunting patrol. "He's beautiful." Nightcloud whispered in his ear. Crowfeather sighed sadly, he was trapped here with _her._ He often dreamed of padding through Starclan's hunting grounds with leafpool by his side forever….Feathertail had let him move on…He hoped she was happy now. Nightcloud nudged him and they padded out camp. Crowfeather knew what was next before it even happened. Nightcloud was in heat…

. . .

Jaypaw pricked his ears as he sat in the back of the medicine cat den, sorting the herbs and throwing out the old leaves. Leafpool was distracted, as he could tell, because the usual fog that stopped him from seeing her mind was gone. Crowfeather stood in front of her. They were making their way back to the clan territories. "Please stay with me leafpool." Crowfeather pleaded. Leafpool looked ahead of her. Then she finally spoke. "We cannot do this." That's all she said and Crowfeather's hope was destroyed. Now the fog forced him out. "Jaypaw are you sorting those herbs!" Leafpool's sharp mew sounded from the front of the den. "Yes Leafpool!" Jaypaw sounded irritable. Leafpool appeared beside him. "I need you to go and get some catmint so we can add them to our stores before it starts to rain." Jaypaw nodded and padded out of the den. If the catmint had too much water it could die. The air stuck to Jaypaw's fur and Thunder boomed in the distance. (A/N: it's been raining here for a week gave me an idea XD) Jaypaw hurried through the forest and came to a stop when the mouth watering scent of catmint filled his nose. Then the world became light and his black screen was lifted. Crowfeather and Leafpool were rolling around in front of him. Their eyes were gleaming with happiness. Jayfeather frowned and shook his head. _Hollyleaf and Lionblaze must never know of this. I can almost imagine how Hollyleaf would take it; "What! That's against the warrior code! A Thunderclan medicine cat and a Windclan warrior!_" Jayfeather shook his head again. Lionblaze would just get angry.

. . .

"They're not my kits Ashfur, they're Leafpool's."Squirrelflight's mew was a whisper. The forest burned around the five of them. Hollyleaf gasped in shock. Lionblaze just stood there. Ashfur looked surprised. Jayfeather looked blankly at the ground (he can't see) _I must tell. _Hollyleaf thought. Jayfeather growled. They would be scorned by everyone if she told. Ashfur looked a little sympathetic. He murmured something Jayfeather couldn't hear.

. . .

Jayfeather kept a close eye on Hollyleaf, meaning she never left his sense of hearing. Jayfeather pricked his ears as he sat next to his mother. Leopardstar made her report followed by Blackstar and then Onestar. Firestar was last to report saying Thunderclan was doing fine and about a recent litter of kits being born. Then Ashfur stepped forward. "I have to tell all of you something!" Firestar narrowed his eyes but nodded for him to continue. "Hollyleaf Jayfeather and Lionblaze aren't the kits of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, but the kits of Leafpool and Crowfeather!" Nightcloud bared her teeth in a snarl and Breezepelt flattened his ears in anger. Firestar's eyes clouded and then his eyes turned cold. "Time to leave." And he led his clan home without another word. When they arrived Firestar turned to Leafpool. "You must step-down from being the clan Medicine cat. Jayfeather is a full medicine cat now. I'm sorry." That last part came in a hoarse whisper. Brambleclaw glared at Squirrelflight. He had told her at the gathering that they were not mates anymore. Ashfur came over to Squirrelflight. "I'm sorry." Squirrelflight shook her head. "I couldn't keep the secret anymore." Ashfur licked her ear and padded inside the warriors' den. Jayfeather felt tension in the air and screeches came from Firestar's den. "Leafpool and Squirrelflight are our only daughters!" That sentence hung in the air.

(Thornclaw's POV)

Ashheart flopped back into her nest in pain. She had delivered three kits, just one more to go. The last kit slipped into the nest. Jayfeather nipped its sack and started to lick it. Ashheart sighed happily and started to nuzzle her kits'. "What should we name them?" Thornclaw mewed. "We should name this one Leafkit." She pointed to tabby kit. "And this one Mudkit." She pointed to the brown kit. Thornclaw looked at the kits. "This one Thistlekit. And this one should be Mousekit." He pointed at the last two kits. Ashheart smiled, remembering her mother. Thornclaw purred and laid his head on Ashheart's shoulder.

(Crowfeather's POV)

Crowfeather was now a prisoner inside his own camp. Nightcloud still stuck by him although Breezepelt satyed away from him. _Praise Starclan for that! _Crowfeather thought. (A/N: I'm all out of ideas when you have an idea R&R because I'm done for now )


	6. Chapter 6

The Heart of a Thorn Chapter 6

A/N: part of this chapter is a request from: xxEu-chan. Thanks for the R&R so now you get a Crowfeather and Leafpool plushie! Please R&R

Four Moons had passed since Ashfur had told Leafpool's secret to all the clans. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw never made up; meaning he ignored her apologies. Jayfeather bustled around the medicine cat den, making sure he had enough supplies to last through leaf-bare. Leafpool now padded into camp with one scrawny looking mouse. She wasn't cut out for being a warrior, Firestar should know that! Ashfur pressed his side into Squirrelflight. Despite him telling the whole clan and the other clans her secret, she still loved him. She knew Brambleclaw would never forgive her. Squirrelflight's eyes glowed as she licked Ashfur's cheek. Leafpool shot a hostile glance at Squirrelflight.

. . .

Crowfeather growled as Onestar glared down at him once again today. "And Crowfeather," Onestar continued with ice in his voice. "Can join Heathertail's hunting patrol." Crowfeather brightened a bit; slightly happy he was going with his former apprentice, until Heathertail looked away from him. Crowfeather flattened his ears and padded away with the rest of the patrol. _I don't need this!_ Crowfeather darted away from the patrol, ignoring their yowls of threats. Crowfeather collapsed exhausted and lay there panting. The he got back up and padded into the direction of thunderclan camp.

. . .

(Leafpool's POV….decided to do something different.)

"Leafpool!" The soft hissing came from the dirtplace tunnel. Leafpool padded through it and wrinkled her nose against its odors. Then she gave a mew of delight to see her old mate again.

"Crowfeather? What are you doing here you old furball?" She mewed. Crowfeather hesitated.

"Come with me again. You're a warrior now, not a medicine cat. They don't need you anymore, and Windclan don't want me now either." Leafpool smiled. "Yes, we can leave now." Both cats snuck out of the dirtplace tunnel the same way Crowfeather came in and then raced across the territory until they came to a stop at a place that had twisted trees and scorched bracken.

"Remember this place?" Crowfeather's low mew was tainted by sadness as he remembered how they turned back to save their clans' by the Badgers that had come back for revenge.

"We won't need to come back." Crowfeather murmured. Leafpool nodded, swallowing sadness. _I'm sorry starclan._ Those were last thoughts before her and Crowfeather disappeared from the clan territories.

(A/N: sorry if it's short, please R&R some ideas to me soon! )


	7. Chapter 7

The Heart of a Thorn

A/N: can't update as much FCAT is starting in my school so yeah…will try to update again! Please R&R

"Leafpool!" Firestar yowled alongside his mate, Sandstorm. Her eyes where sparkling with sadness. "I can't believe she would just leave!" Her mew was slow and sounded as if she had to force herself to speak those dreaded words. Firestar frowned. "Firestar! Sandstorm!" Cloudtail yowled. "I found her scent over here!" Firestar shook himself. _Stupid mouse-brain! Cloudtail is the best tracker in Thunderclan!_ Cloudtail looked grim when they padded up. "Her scent starts here." He waved his tail to the start of the dirtplace tunnel. "And continues here." He gestured his tail where Leafpool had left with Crowfeather. "There is one more scent that twines with her as her scent leave camp….And that's Crowfeather of Windclan."

(Quarter Moon later)

Onestar threw his head back in a yowl that signaled the gathering to start. Every cat grew quiet, waiting for their leaders to speak. Onestar padded forward first and glared down at the Thunderclan cats. "Thunderclan have something of ours." He mewed. Firestar jumped up, his fur bristling. "What would we have of yours!" he spat. Onestar threw him an icy look. "Crowfeather." He yowled. "You have Crowfeather in your camp now!" Firestar unsheathed his claws and sandstorm flattened her ears in fury. "Well," Firestar snarled. "Thunderclan says that you have Leafpool in your camp!" Onestar looked taken aback. "What would we want with a traitor to the clans!" He growled. Firestar's eyes blazed. "Crowfeather was a traitor to the clans as well!" Firestar hissed. Onestar's expression didn't change. "We have sent a raiding party to your clan to take him back." Firestar gasped in horror. "Tonight is the truce!" _The kits and elders are the camp. I only left Hazeltail, Honeyfern, Berrynose, Poppyfrost and Mousewhisker to guard the camp!_ Firestar straightened up. "You want a battle Onestar. Well you have a war!" Onestar's eyes glittered. What glittered beneath those Hazel depths…._sadness, regret, pain,_ but there was also _anger._ Firestar sighed and looked at his friend. The Leopardstar stepped forward, as her usual snappish self. "I think Riverclan would like to go next." Her mew was cold. Riverclan had suffered prey loss due to two-legs in their territory….blah blah blah…..Firestar stepped forward. A new litter of kits has been born. Prey is still rich in Thunderclan territory. The borders are still the borders, if we find any clan cat across our borders," Firestar swept his gaze across the crowd of cats. "You know what will happen." He mewed simply. "Enlighten us." A snicker came from the crowd. Firestar's eyes burned, but he padded silently back to his place in the tree, his tail twitching. "It seems as if your missing a _warrior_, Firestar." Blackstar sneered. Firestar looked a head of him. "All my _warriors'_ are here with me." Firestar replied through clenched teeth. Blackstar smiled and his tail curled over his paws.

(Back at camp)

Hazeltail guarded the entrance to the camp. Then a yowl filled the air and the camp was engulfed with Windclan scent as cats barreled into each other. Berrynose and Honeyfern fought side by side, the power of Starclan on their side. Mousewhisker fought Breezepelt. Before Hazeltail knew what was happening, Breezeplet bit into Mousewhisker's throat and tore it out. He lay limp. Purdy stood there his fur fluffed up. Then Hazeltail heard Nightcloud's screech of anger. "He's not here! WINDCLAN RETREAT!" that's all Hazeltail remembered, then a wave of darkness washed over her.azeltailHa


	8. Chapter 8

The Heart of a Thorn Chapter 8

A/N: had a softball game today XD totally killed them! Please R&R your ideas

Jayfeather hurried inside his den, sticking his paw in the crack in the back of the den. He pulled out marigold leaves and Poppyseeds. Mousewhisker's body lay in a nest next to the waterfall, waiting for him to prepare it for the vigil tonight. _Mint and juniper that's what I need for his vigil this time._ Hazeltail lay curled in a ball by the entrance of his den. She had woken up after everyone had raced home from the gathering. Windclan had done the wrong thing at the wrong time because Jayfeather actually knew what they were doing. They knew Jayfeather had escaped to be with Leafpool and they knew he would leave the clan territories with her. But they wanted to get back at Thunderclan. That's all they wanted to do. Jayfeather knew they didn't care about Crowfeather at all, especially after what happened with Leafpool and the kits. Jayfeather padded outside with the Marigold and poppyseeds. Berrynose sat at the base of the highrock, waiting for jayfeather to treat his scratches. Honeyfern sat next to him, her tail twined with his. Poppyfrost glared at them from a distance, her pelt prickling with jealousy. "Berrynose, your scratches aren't deep, but I want to check them every time you leave camp so you don't open them or hurt your self even more." Jayfeather's mew was firm. Honeyfern smiled and nodded. "Honeyfern I want you to get some rest so eat two of these poppy seeds." Honeyfern nodded and he heard her tongue scraping the leaf they were on. "Poppyfrost, you don't need anything because well, your fine." Pride pierced the air and made it crackle. Then Firestar padded out of his den. "Thunderclan attack!" The smell of fish and wind filled the air. "Windclan and Riverclan!" Jayfeather hissed in anger. Firestar turned to Sorreltail as the cats streamed into camp. "Go to Shadowclan and tell Blackstar my camp is being attacked." He rasped.

A/N: who should die now? What should end the whole battle? What will happen during the battle and what should I write in my next chapter! Please R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

The Heart of a Thorn

A/N: Special thanks to Rapidfire! You gets a plushie of Firestar ripping Onestar to shreds with his hind claws XD enjoy the chapter and R&R.

"Get all the kits in the nursery NOW!" Firestar yowled above all the cats. Ashheart hurried her kits into the nursery and Thornclaw nodded as Brightheart slid in after her. Daisy and Millie lay inside the nursery to. Nightcloud yowled in fury and leapt on Squirrelflight. 'To bad your sister isn't here, I would have preferred her, but I guess you will do for now until I capture that traitor!" She hissed in Squirrelflight's ear. Squirrelflight tried to shake her off, but she dug her nails into her skin making Squirrelflight yowl in pain. Nightcloud flipped her over and then placed her paw on her throat. "Greet starclan for me." Then a grey shape slammed into Nightcloud and she yowled in surprise. Ashfur bowled over Nightcloud and bit into her neck, hard. Ashfur looked over at Squirrelflight with love in his eyes and leapt onto another cat. Firestar had pinned Onestar on the highrock, remembering what Scourge had done to him, making him lose his first life of a clan leader. Firestar looked at Onestar and unsheathed his claws. Making a clean swipe, he sliced Onestar's throat. Onestar bared his teeth in a snarl, but it was slurred by the blood that oozed from his neck wound. Firestar knew that Onestar would return after losing a life ready to fight in the battle.

. . .

Jayfeather stood in the middle of the cats: Mousefur, Longtail, Silverstream and Bluestar. "They cannot fight like this anymore." Bluestar hissed. "Tallstar must tell him to stop this! If not, I'll do it myself!" Bluestar arched her back. Silverstar spoke. "What he did at the gathering was wrong. " All cats mewed in agreement. Jayfeather stared at them blankly. "What exactly am I supposed to do then?" Bluestar rested her gaze on him. "Help us." She said simply. "How!" Jayfeather's pelt bristled with anger and frustration. Bluestar's scorching gaze went right through him. "We must stop the fight, and Tallstar must do it himself." Jayfeather looked puzzled. "He should be telling Onestar now." He said. Bluestar nodded but didn't say anything. Her blue eyes still burned.

. . .

Onestar arched his back at Tallstar. "We should not stop fighting!" he spat. Tallstar's pelt bristled and he unsheathed his claws. (Interesting battle, let's see who wins!) "Thunderclan have not done anything to you for you to attack them!" Tallstar hissed angrily. Onestar's eyes turned ice cold. "You were always friends with Thunderclan, well I learned we couldn't be friends. The clans had always laughed at us for befriending a clan of kitty-pets!" tallstar's eyes blazed and he leapt on Onestar. "You fool!" he spat. "Thunderclan have always helped us in the past." Onestar scraped his claws down Tallstar's side. Tallstar didn't make a sound. "You will drive your clan into exctintion if you keep battling like this. Too many battles and cats will start leaving the clans, like Crowfeather and Leafpool." Tallstar snarled. Onestar's eyes clouded with grief for a second, and his mew was quiet. "I know Firestar helped us a lot, but my clan cannot accept his help anymore, not after Crowfeather and Leafpool." Tallstar sat up and flexed his claws. "Then you're a fool!" And he stalked away. When Onestar woke up again, the scent of Shadowclan had welcomed him back. _My clan will have to fight harder now._ Nightcloud rolled in a tussle with Squirrelflight, again. There was no sign of Breezepelt, until he bolted out of the nursery, a brown kit in his teeth. "My kit!" A brown queen was yowling. Then a warrior Onestar knew a Thornclaw, raced after him in anger and leapt on him pinning him down and snatching the kit up. He put the kit down and turned to Breezepelt and tor his throat out. "You stole my kit." Thornclaw spat at him as the light in Breezepelt's eyes died. Nightcloud caught sight of his dead body and howled in grief and rage, silencing the fighting. "BREEZEPELT!" she yowled. Heathertail looked at him, grief shining in her eyes. Lionblaze stood near Cinderheart, their pelts touching for comfort. Nightcloud buried her head into his fur. "My baby, my poor baby." She whimpered. Onestar stood frozen on the spot, Firestar's eyes burned into the back of his head. "This is your fault. This was not supposed to happen between Thunderclan and Windclan." Nightcloud looked up and her battle raged face looked at everycat in the clearing. Then her gaze rested on Onestar. "You!" She spat at him. "This is your fault!" Her pelt began to bristle and she bared her teeth at him in a furious snarl.

A/N: That was a fun chapter to write! My fav XD Breezepelt died, but really I do feel sorry for him which is why I wrote a oneshot about him when I first joined FF. Please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

The Heart of a Thorn Chapter 10

A/N: Any more ideas because soon this story is gonna end but for now it won't! XD Imma make the whole story up to 20 chapters before I stop so keep reviewing what should happen next, like another forbidden love, what Mentors should mentor Ashheart's kits and much more! XD please R&R after your done reading.

Breezepelt awoke with stars glittering around him. _I wouldn't have thought Starclan would except me…_ Tallstar stood in front of him. "Starclan have forgiven you." Tallstar mewed. Breezepelt dug his claws into the soil. "I don't want to be forgiven." He snarled. "I want to see Crowfeather dead first!" Tallstar. "He will to justice, but you will stay here." He mewed steadily.

(Back in Thunderclan camp.)

With a horrible screech of rage and grief, Nightcloud launched herself on Onestar. "This is your entire fault!" She screamed. Nightcloud scraped her claws down his side and smacked him over the head with her unsheathed paw. Onestar didn't do anything. Nightcloud didn't stop. "Breezepelt! Hes dead!" Her howl of grief rang through the air. Thunderclan, Riverclan and Windclan watched as Nightcloud attacked Onestar. "Stop!" Heathertail yowled. Nightcloud faced her with grief inher eyes, masking the anger in them. "Heathertail, I knew you loved him, but you couldn't save him from what has happened." Heathertail ducked her head and scuffled her paws. Onestar stepped forward. "Carry Breezepelt's body back to camp. Windclan has called a truce with Thunderclan." Firestar's neck fur bristled. "If you had listened to me earlier this would have never happened! You have killed some of my warriors and badly injured some to!" Onestar dipped his head. "I'm sorry Firestar." That was all he mewed. Nightcloud was bawling over her son, tears flowing freely down her face. Nightcloud whipped around and glared at Onestar. "His death is your fault, and you will pay." And she padded away.

(Thornclaw's POV)

Thornclaw lay curled in the nursery with Ashheart, their kits scrambling over them. Ashheart sighed sadly. It had been 6 moons since the battle between Thunderclan and Windclan. Her kits were to be apprentinced today. Thornclaw flexed his claws. _Breezepelt died for his own good; stealing my kits! That fox-hearted fool._ He was still thinking about the battle. Ashheart's tongue scraped along the kits fur. That sound soothed Thornclaw, remembering his mother and how she used to do that. Ferncloud watched him with loving eyes. His sister had never understood why he had never taken a mate. "You will love no other cat more, except well your kin…" that's all she had told him. Ashheart sighed sadly, thinking about how fast her kits had grown. "I hope Firestar choose good mentors' for you. Firestar then yowled for a clan meeting and they got up.

(After the meeting, Jayfeather's POV)

Jayfeather was pleased to hear Mudpaw following him. "Mudpaw, this is the Medicine cat den. This is where sick cats go to get their wounds treated." He mewed. Questions spiked from Mudpaw's pelt. "What questions do you have for me, Mudpaw?" He asked quietly. Mudpaw scuffled his paws. "How do you know what every herb is if your blind?" Jayfeather laughed in amusement. "I can smell them." He answered. "The how do you know what wounds the cats have?" He asked. "Well, I can feel them like if some cat has a twisted paw then it may feel hot and swollen. If a cat has an infected wound then I can smell it. My senses of smelling and hearing are better then most cats because I am blind." Mudpaw nodded. "You can make your nest out here and then tomorrow I will show you the best places to pick herbs from." Mudepaw bounced up and down excitedly and then padded to the back of the den, and made a new nest. Jayfeather smiled for once and went into his den. Jayfeather scented Ashheart and left it alone. Mudpaw raced over to her and pressed his muzzle to hers. "Hi Ashheart, do you need anything?" Ashheart sighed and looked him over. "No, I just came to see you." She mewed. Mudpaw purred and licked her flank. "Thistlepaw and Mousepaw and Leafpaw in the apprentinces den now, and their closer to you." He meowed. Ashheart brightened up a bit. "Yes, your right." She purred and nuzzled him. Mudpaw whispered something to her and then retreated back to his nest. Ashheart purred and went back to warriors' den.

. . .

Nightcloud lay in the warriors' den, sobbing. Her pride and joy had left her. Breezepelt was her whole world. Crowfeather may never even care that he had died. Nightcloud sat up, remembering who killed Breezepelt. Thornclaw was going to pay, and so was Onestar. Nightcloud sat in the corner, tears streaming down her face as she remembered Breezepelt. _I will pay for your death_.

(A/N: Hold your horses Rapidfeather! XD I have more chapters a coming soon! XD love your R&Rs please R&R some more peoples.)


	11. Chapter 11

The Heart of a Thorn Chapter 11

A/N: Ok, Rapidfeather hold your horses! I got your last review and if you died then, well that would suck badly cuz your Reviewes are awesome :D thnx! R&R please peoples. Oh and you gets a cookie jar filled with double chocolate chip cookies! XD me loves those

Mudpaw followed Jayfeather through the undergrowth of Thunderclan territory. "The best Marigold in found on the border between Shadowclan and Thunderclan by the stream." Mudpaw nodded, making a mental note. Mudpaw started to sniff at the stems and leaves. "What do they look like?" Jayfeather asked quietly. Mudpaw didn't see anything wrong with this question. "Kinda yellowish." Jayfeather nodded. "Marigold is used for treating wounds and stops from scratches from becoming in fected." Jayfeather explained. Mudpaw sniffed some more at the leaves. "Did you really save my mother?" Jayfeather nodded. "I really didn't do anything." He growled to himself. Mudpaw shook his head. "You saved her." Jayfeather's fur bristled, but he let it lay flat again and began to pick at the leaves. "Leave some leaves and stems or else we won't have any marigold for seasons to come." Mudpaw nodded and picked at the leaves.

. . .

"Kick your hind legs while twisting in the air." Ashfur instructed Leafpaw. Graystirpe laughed as he watched Leafpaw fall flat on her face. "Uhhh…not like that…." Ashfur mewed. Squirrelflight laughed at she pressed up against Ashfur. "Thistlepaw has the move down, when leafpaws ready, they can do a practice battle." Ashfur narrowed his eyes. "That's not funny!" He retorted. Squirrelflight purred in amusement.

. . .

(Thornclaw's POV)

"Watch out. Windclan are still aggressive, truce or not." Thornclaw mewed. The patrol sat behind a tree as a rabbit ran across the border. Nightcloud and Heathertail ran after it. Heathertail leapt on it and killed it. "Lets go, Thunderclan are still aggressive with us." Berrynose sprang out of their hiding place. "That's ours!" He snarled. Nightcloud's eyes gleamed with anger as she recognized Thornclaw. "You!" She screeched at she slammed into him and pinned him down. "What?" Thornclaw looked up at her. "You killed my son!" She snarled in his face. Thornclaw's eyes darkened with anger. "He tried to steal my son!" Nightcloud let out a hiss of anger and she scored her claws across Thornclaw's throat. Berrynose leapt on Nightcloud and bit into her neck. Nightcloud went limp beneath his paws. Blood bubbled at Thornclaw's throat. "Go get Jayfeather!" Berrynose yowled at Cinerheart (forgot to mention she was there) Cinderheart sped away and came back a few minutes later with Jayfeather who had brought Mudpaw. "Father!" Mudpaw squeaked. Jayfeather chewed the Marigold and applied it to his neck wound, then put some cobwebs on them. "You'll be fine Thornclaw, but you have to stay in camp and get plenty of rest. I have to check your wounds everyday." With those words he turned around and walked back to camp.

Just bored, please give me some ideas and I'll start writing soon and I has a question: If Jayfeather has mudpaw, Ashfur has Leafpaw and Squirrelflight has Thistlepaw, which one does Graystripe have? Easy question really. You gets a plushie of Graystripe if you get it right. Peace out!


End file.
